


Winter Light

by fireynovacat



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, F/M, Fluff, Holidays, Secret Santa, Snow, Traditions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:15:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22163932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fireynovacat/pseuds/fireynovacat
Summary: The Empire has been driven from Lothal for a few months and the Mid-winter festival fast approaches. The Ghost Crew celebrates and enjoys a Lothalian celebration.
Relationships: Ezra Bridger/Sabine Wren, Kanan Jarrus/Hera Syndulla
Kudos: 35
Collections: Phoenix Nest Holiday Exchange 2019-2020





	Winter Light

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MaverickSawyer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaverickSawyer/gifts).



> I hope you enjoy your gift! Have cute fluff in a happier au. For reference Ezra was not on Thrawn's ship when it got yote. Kanan survived the explosion but is still blind.

Hera had planned to land in an actual port. In fact _she'd_ intended to be the one to land. But Ezra had convinced her to let him pilot, landing far from Capitol City with a smile. So far that they were close to the Northern Pole.

The Ghost landed best other shops of various makes and models. Smiling all the while Ezra scooped up the bag he had packed earlier. "Ready?" He asked. "Where are you talking us?" Sabine, once again asked. "A surprise." The same mischievous grin as he offered his arm.

The ramp lowered and the cold wind hit the family like a shock. Hera shivered, pulling her hood lower and pressing against Kanan, glad that she had gotten a new jacket for her pregnancy. Kanan wrapped his arm around her smiling.

"You'll love this, Sabine promise." And the native Lothalian led them up a path to a large flat Rock. Other families and groups already gathered. From his pack Ezra produced a blanket, which he laid down, a large container of hot chocolate with mugs and a bag of cookies. Around them quiet discussions among others surrounded them, but the Spectre family just enjoyed each other's company as the sky grew darker. Sabine was almost falling asleep, content cuddled up against her partner's side under his arm. "Sabine, look." 

Blinking to awareness, Sabine looked up and gasped, across the dark sky danced beautiful lights. Purple, green, blue, silver, and yellow. Twirling and floating high above. Even Kanan was smiling, "They're beautiful in the Force." He murmured. A hush had fallen over the gathered crowd. And Sabine knew why. She had never seen anything so beautiful and eerie. 

"In Basic, they're the Great North Ice Lights. They're like this on the darkest night of the year. It's tradition to see them at least once in your life. And part of most Lothalian cultures and religions. It's said that any major event that happens under the lights is blessed. Especially tonight, since it's Life Day's Eve."

It made sense, that Ezra would bring them here then. "Often vows are renewed here. And ceremonies. Which is why I have to say this, I Ezra Bridger of Family Bridger, in the Tradition, adopt you as my Family. Lothal is now your second homeworld and your people. Just as you have opened your home and place to me." The family was quiet before Sabine leaned up and kissed him. 

Hera, somehow, managed to pull them all into a hug, laughing. "I'm happy to be your family." "Love you, kid," added Kanan. Zeb just ruffled Ezra's hair. Surprisingly Chopper leaned against Ezra in the droid's certain of a hug. 

Sabine just held his hand tightly and murmured, "This is an amazing gift." As they settled down pressed together to watch the Lights.


End file.
